Scary
by NekoBlade-sama
Summary: Oneshot Sorry guys I said Listening was gonna be a One shot so this is the sequel of it Scary. I'm really sorry for the people who reviewed!


**Ah, dammit, I wasn't going to write another chapter, but hopeful viewers, ugh u guys are the death of me.**

**I don't own Skip Beat...*character change* ENJOY!**

**Actually, I just copy paste this from Listening since I said it's a one-shot so yea I wanna be consistent though it already isn't**

Kyoko was back at at the floor, Kyoko was panicking.

_'What have I done! Tsuruga-san must be really mad at me! NOOO! The Demon Lord!' _thought Kyoko _'i didn't want to confess like that! NOOOO!'_

Meanwhile~

Ren was happy and puzzled. He was happy because the love of his life confessed, but at the same time he didn't understand Kyoko's actions.

_'What does this mean? What will happen? Will Kyoko confess again and I can tell her my feelings properly or will I have to talk to her?' _thought Ren.

Anyways, the next day(morning)

Kyoko was still panicking, when her phone rang, when she saw who called she got so scared she tossed her phone as it hit the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" could be heard 7 blocks down the road.

Ren was also panicking, it was the 37th time he tried to call her and she still wasn't picking her phone up.

_'Was she still scared? Or is she too embarrassed?' _thought Ren. He decided to call 3 more times, just until 40 times. Of course, Kyoko still didn't pick up.

Later on~

"Yashiro, can you get me the schedule of Kyoko?" asked Ren. '_I'm going to hell for this'_

"Kyaa!" his manager let out a girlish scream. "Ren, are you finally going to make your move? Ah.. this is such a wonderful occasion I must call the President!"

Ren was dumbfounded and he just stood there.

"President! Ah! You know, out little LoveMe boy here has finally decided to make his move! Kyaa! Really? So Ren will... Kyaa! What about Kyoko, will she..." Yashiro was talking furiously fast to his phone when the line cut down. Yashiro looked at Ren when the phone broke, but Ren was still standing in place, gaping at him. Then, Yashiro turned his head to she that he forgot his gloves.

"..." was wat came from Ren.

"..." Yashiro stared.

"..." Ren said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Yashiro.

"Yashiro, could you get me Kyoko's schedule?" asked Ren, now thinking why in the world was this guy his manager.

"Of course, Of course I have it right here" said Yashiro.

"...Why would you have Kyoko's schedule with you?" asked Ren, Demon Lord coming out.

"Well you see... so then... just in case" said Yashiro talking inhumanly fast, very nervous.

Ren was still thinking why in the world di he have a fangirl manager.

That Day's 12:00

Ren was outside Kyoko's studio, waiting for her. His hands were getting sweaty.

"Eep!" yelped Kyoko when she saw him and started to walk very fast toward the opposite direction. People was staring so she couldn't run.

Ren, who was still an actor quickly his his nervousness and walked elegantly, cool, and very sophisticated toward Kyoko with a lying gentlemen smile on his face. Just as Kyoko was going to rush into the women's bathroom, Ren's hand stopped the door from opening and he effectively trapped Kyoko. **(Very much like a certain scene in Skip Beat)**

"I'm so sorry!" said Kyoko to her sempai, bowing to the door.

"Hmm? I'm here you know?" said Ren. _'Arg, she's so cute, damn, I can't restrain myself like this_'

"I'm so sorry!" said Kyoko, bowing in the right direction.

Laughter came from Ren, "If you really want to apologize to to me, come to my apartment, tonight" Ren said between laughs as his finally calmed down.

"ye-Yes!" said Kyoko, frightened by him and his request.

_'Mission Accomplished' _thought Ren.

**Hey! I thought some parts were a bit OOC. Can anyone tell me of my mistakes like which part you want me to change. I think this chapter sucked more than the last... Thanks for Reading. Maybe I'll write another chapter, but for now, Mission Accomplished. Review? Thanks for Reading and REAL SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!**


End file.
